


Love within bites

by whorerormovie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dimiclaude wild weekend, Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucking, NSFW dimiclaude wild weekend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They switching like switches, Vampire Claude, body size difference, dimitri transforms, i guess it’s monster fucking???, no Im not too sure how it would properly work out, spit swallowing, werewolf dimitri, yes they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorerormovie/pseuds/whorerormovie
Summary: Intruding upon a cabin, and getting rid of its inhabiters, Dimitri and Claude come to behave as animals do. Acting out their desires, to and fro the precipice of forbiddenness.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	Love within bites

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written some time ago for my dear friends, hella and kit. This was written with their particular kinks in mind. If you’re reading this again, happy birthday to you both. I love you both very much, thank you for enduring my nonsense. 
> 
> This fit the parameters of wild weekend so I thought why not let this see the light of day.
> 
> That being said, for context, this is based on an au of ours. If you’d like more details hit me up @whorerormovie on Twitter.
> 
> *by any means there are no safe sex practices here. There is also mention of dead human bodies, doesn’t go much into detail other than them being dead. Also be mindful that Claude drinks blood due to him being a vampire, letting you know now in case reading about blood made you uncomfortable. There is also a shape shifting scene, it starts at ‘ Claude pauses in his thrusts’ and ends at ‘Dimitri howls, signaling the end of the transformation’ if that’s something you’d rather skip.

The press of their lips endearing. His tongue swiping at the slivers of blood on pointed teeth. The morsels of their shared feast, carnivorous, and tastes oh so fresh upon the tongue. The bodies laid out and consumed, a couple, mangled beyond a recognizable factor. Of what need is there to have a face? Humans, they behead their cattle prior to eating, so why should they do any different? Humans are the meal of beasts, and he so bloodthirsty, feasts until their last pulse stammers flat.

Claude’s tongue stained in red, plucks the cherry spill so ripe from his lover’s lips. To drink someone else’s blood from his lover, it makes things more exciting. 

Dimitri’s mouth agape, the heat from his belly leaving him in winded gasps. Claude curls a finger inside him and Dimitri can’t help but reel backwards, enthusiastic to take more. By doing so he has left Claude feeling empty, his own hole left loose with nothing clench around. Those fingers had spread him and now they are out of reach, their owner guiding those same fingers over Claude’s arousal, jerking at the sensitive gland until he’s able to slather his rotund breadth with precum. 

Claude returns the favor in kind by pushing his fingers deeper into the concave of Dimitri’s heat, the rim constricting, pulling him in deeper. He moves his fingers inside, mindful to the length of his nails as he curls them. Slow gestures, teasing in their nature, draw out the loveliest moans from his partner. It riles Dimitri’s pale skin to a heated red, highlighting the chest, shoulders and face in its hue. It is the rush of blood that alters his complexion, makes him so pink and rosy under his ministrations, and makes him feel so warm underneath Claude. 

He wants a drink, and the name of it is _Dimitri_.

He wants to carve that appetizing bod with his teeth. To drink away the parts of man and beast until all that’s left is Dimitri’s heart, beating so flusteredly for him and him alone. And Dimitri will have his heart, for his no longer beats with life.

A hiss as Claude drags his tongue over an incisor. The sharpness of the tooth does not harm him but rather, diverts his impulse. Dimitri doesn’t want to be bitten, he is under the impression that he will turn once Claude does so, but he cannot turn since he is a werewolf. It’s just a matter of convincing, and thus far, Claude has found himself incapable.

“Stop stalling. I want you now.” Dimitri comments, voice slipping into a growl. His hand clamping around the base of Claude’s manhood, leading him forward and trying his best to line him against the lower entrance. Dimitri, when human, is not the most patient of men. He is also sensitive and easy to aggravate. 

But he is thankful for the beast inside in many ways, specifically how endowed it makes his partner.

“I’m just waiting for you to turn, Mitya.” A fine line between danger and thrill, between man and beast. Claude loves his human side but he loves the side of him that gnarls even more. Unrated Passion stems from Dimitri’s animalistic side, it is free form, it is forbidden and tastes all the better for it.

Werewolf blood is an acquired taste, one that’s not meant for a refined palate. Most vampires have fed on human blood for too long and have become unadventurous in their preferences because of it. His kind has become dull from tradition, never deviant, perpetually bound to roam the earth under the moon’s light and taught to never coexist with humans and werewolves alike.

Until now.

“I want…” The man underneath him begins, his sentence cut short as fingers spread inside him, scissoring until the muscles of his underside become pliant. 

Dimitri’s knees fall to the sides, slack in their effort, he spreads his legs to give more room for Claude to maneuver. “... to remember.” A needy whine as Claude retracts his fingers, leaving a void where his presence once hailed. 

The furry ears on top of Dimitri’s head stand erect -stimulated- and only relaxes when Claude wafts into him. Dimitri dictates how fast the other can go and how deep he’s allowed, even when half-human he still holds the reins over the vampire and that in itself get under his skin, gets him hot and bothered.

Claude feels as if the air has been gutted out of him. The muscles of his stomach contracting the deeper he is led inside, the hold of Dimitri’s fingers ever present at the base, pulling him further into a wild heat. He feels the other adjusting to him, moving his hips to accommodate his size, testing which angle derives the best pleasure and which does not. To Claude it all feels good. It feels tight, it feels as if he’s bedding a virgin. Though worth a mention that neither of them are without practice, he has taken Dimitri and Dimitri has taken him, on numerous occasions, with different feelings involved.

Today’s feeling is that of hunger.

They preyed upon a human couple and now they prey upon each other on the bed of the deceased. Desecrating their memory with their relations as they wallow in the blood of the dead. 

Claude lurches forward, mouthing at Dimitri’s ear, teasing the fur with featherlight kisses much to the other’s aggravation. Dimitri doesn’t like anyone touching his ears in this form, especially when it’s teeth that skim on the margins. 

The grip on his cock relents, and in doing so, Claude is able to push the remaining bit of his arousal inside. Now he finds himself fully submerged in Dimitri. 

_Conditioned to hate one another, the only time their kinds come together is when they are connected hip to hip._

His mouth moves south to a swollen pair of lips, where he meets them with the same ferocity he meets his hip. Conjoined at the hips, their lips move in accordance to one another, relishing the slick texture of blood as it’s shared between them via tongue. Dimitri’s tamed mouth opens kindly so that Claude may lick those serrated teeth clean, his partner mewling when feeling the wet muscle over his gums. The vampire’s mouth then moves to the mandible, mapping the sharp angles of solid bone with his tongue to cleanse the face of excess blood. The attention makes Dimitri’s skin glisten in crimson, his blood boiling underneath a thin layer of skin. It would be so easy to snip and drink, but alas, the one whose skin is mauled is his own.

Claws rake down his back. The deep punctures turn into slits that profuse blood out of them. It stings, but as long as Dimitri is enjoying himself he’ll endure it. As a vampire he has a high tolerance for pain, _they both do_ , as a matter of fact. 

Once Dimitri’s clean in the face, Claude begins to administer his attention elsewhere. His mouth furthering its search finds the neck ripe and flush for the taking. The mouth opens, a staggered pant leaves him, bathing the spread of skin with his breaths. Claude pushes in deeper, never close enough, never as deep as he wants to be. He pushes out of him only to push back in, remaking those insides to mold to his shape. 

_He’s so close already._

Mindful of the teeth, Claude sucks a bruise into that pretty skin, and then another, and then another, until the flurry of violets and reds converge into an artful depiction of a starry night. Each bruise meant to be a star, and his mouth, the focus -t _he biggest star of all._

He feels those same hands on his back move down, passing his hips to fondle his backside where they eventually cusp his rear. Fingers digging into the meat of his arse, pushing and pulling Claude as his desires see fit. Dimitri’s legs begin to twitch at Claude’s sides, heaving as he rides the violent waves of pleasure.

The blonde’s voice begins to falter. His words exchanged with growls when the moonlight basks through the window, making his body scintillate in the pale white light. Claude pauses in his thrusts as the bones beneath crack in the reshaping of a bigger corpus. Tufts of blonde fur sprout from different directions, shredding the skin until the shoulders, forearms and thighs are covered in hair. Those teeth, they grow longer and sharper as they continue to protrude from the gums as his snout painfully develops. Each transformation is painful, everything changes, even the shape of his eyes as they become slanted. 

He feels the chest begin to expand and also how the trunk of the body lengthens. The massive size forces Claude upright, and still, rightfully seated inside the transforming werewolf. Just as his chest has grown so have the arms and legs, but most importantly, so has his phalanx. Everything is doubled in size, more ferocious, and all the more tantalizing for Claude considering the ever present werewolf blood. 

_Dimitri howls, signaling the end of his transformation._

“This is the first time you’ve changed while I’m inside you.” Claude coos as his hands move over those powerful thighs, mobile palms going over the mass of muscle and fur in soothing gestures. When he begins to move slowly into him again, he works up a pace, something to edge both of them on. Dimitri’s cock flag’s in interest, and at the sight, Claude can feel his own cock throb with unrelenting desire. He wants to feel Dimitri’s length inside him, to be shattered by it, and then pieced and kept together by sticky globs of cum. He wants to be taken, _to be forced to take it_. His body will reject it at first, no ordinary person would be able to fit that inside them, it’s not humanly possible. Thankfully, Claude is no longer human. 

He places his index at the apex of the werewolf’s sternum, sliding the finger downwards until the end of bone escapes him. There he makes a small incision with his nail until it draws blood. Dimitri doesn’t want to be bitten but there are other ways he’s allowed to get his fill, this is merely one of them. 

He laps at the blood on his finger, suckling at it until no trace of heme remains. This earns him a growl from the other, who watches as his teasing tongue maneuvers over the finger, wishing that it’d be on him instead. Claude can deliver on that. He bends down, mouth at Dimitri’s chest, tongue entering the shallow wound just to get a taste. The taste is not something that can be described, only felt. It makes his body feel like it’s been lit with a match. It makes him light in the head, makes him giddy and stupid. It makes him more receptive, more sensitive to stimuli, more willing to do as the other wishes. 

He’s been bewitched by something richer than marmalade. A spell he cannot break free from. At this point it’s fair to say that he is addicted to a blood so intoxicating that it drives him mad. He continues to drink, his tongue teasing at the red colored hairs on the outer edge of the wound, soaking up the blood that dyes them. Already the effects of inebriation settling in on red blood lips. 

Claude takes a hold of Dimitri’s wrists to pin him down, fucking into him slow and hard. Slow only because he will not last. He can feel the rumbling of a chest when Dimitri growls. Claude, in dismissal, continues to lap at the wound, greedily taking all that he can for himself. 

His orgasm takes him by surprise. His mouth falls open, breath stuttering as the thick ropes of cum unravel inside Dimitri. Claude becomes limp, his body draping over Dimitri when his forehead takes rest on his chest. He feels so small, _is_ small when the werewolf underneath him is a massive figure. The press of his fingers on Dimitri’s wrists take off and instead, find purchase on his hips. Claude, still panting, holds the other down as he withdraws. The band of muscle at the rim is thicker and tighter, pulling at his length, forcing him to pump out the last bits of his seed. He groans as he feels every wet inch slide out, mouthing silent obscenities at his lover’s chest, his own dick wet from the soaked insides. 

His legs feel weak, thighs wobbling as he mounts the figure beneath. To his displeasure the wound clots, and soon enough, the torn skin begins to repair itself. “Now it’s my turn.” Tired but excited he licks his lips, removing the color of crimson and restoring it back to its nude tint. Shiny from the saliva, Claude blows a kiss to the handsome beast, watching proudly as Dimitri vibrates within his skin.

Putting his weight on his knees, Claude’s entrance hovers over the werewolf’s massive length. He eases down on it with the werewolf’s assistance, those heavy hands resting on his thighs, encompassing them entirely as they push downwards. The pads of those fingers are textured, feeling coarse over the smoothness of his prim skin. Claude winces when his hole begins to stretch over the girth, head falling back to wail in excess. Dimitri’s dick is a lance that will splinter him in two. With every centimeter that enters he is forced to expand and in doing so, begins to feel his body reject the intruding erection. He slides up, or at least attempts until Dimitri’s nails dig inwards into the meat of his thighs, dragging him back down, forcing the stretch until there’s minimal tears within his rectum.

Claude starts curling within himself. His forehead on top of Dimitri’s diaphragm, following the movement of each inhale and exhale. He uses the last bits of strength to grapple at the hairs of his lover, tugging the fur of his shoulders tight as if he were a mount. 

Grit teeth signifies his crippling endurance. There is no other alternative but to descend until he bottoms out. He’s close to the end. Feels the swell of the base, something he’s so familiar with from the times his tongue had traced every bulking vein. The whistling of his nostrils, cool air leaves him in quick spurts, making the hairless bits of werewolf skin prickly. 

It was a struggle but they made it happen. If his breathing pattern is anything to go by he needs to relax. Right now his body is tense and needs time to adjust. Dimitri gives him that opportunity. Gives him the time to become accustomed to his magnitude. Once the breathing becomes less labored he starts to whine his hips. Discomfort transitions into pleasure, the moans that are brought out of him are proof of that. The snarls he hears tells him to try something else, something that will provide more pleasure to his partner. So he starts to trail up and down on Dimitri’s cock. Every push and pull forms static within him, igniting a spark that will end in a burst of lightning. His insides get wetter with every drag, making the slide easier and less sore when accompanied with the slick of precum.

“Yes. Yes.” His head bobs with every bouncing motion that connects their hips. Skin to skin, slapping together in unity _-the mating of beasts._ “So good.” A blank mind speaks without a filter. “You feel so good. _Ah_.” His hair starts falling over his face, hiding his youthful appearance from the pale moonlight. Claude begins to slow the rolling of his hips. When he slants his hips upwards it is a stuttering sigh of emptiness and when he bares his might back down it turns into a moan of completion. 

Insatiable with the pace Dimitri flips him over, forcing his back into the mattress and continues to plunge into him. There’s nothing sweet about the way a werewolf makes love. It is wild, erratic and mind numbingly good. Claude’s moans rise in pitch, getting louder each time he’s pounded into. His head begins to hit the bed frame upon every impact. Every time that Dimitri buries himself to the hilt he’s pushed into the wooden frame, and finds himself physically unable to be bound to Dimitri cock as he continues to slide out of reach. It comes close to, the fleeting sensation hinting to otherwise, but he continues to perch around a firm cock. Claude puts his arm up to cushion the blows to his head, and in addition, uses the force from his arm to push himself in opposition, meeting Dimitri’s thrusts halfway.

It works to a minimum.

Looking at Dimitri he is faced with an intimidating pair of teeth. Molars sharp and threatening, they are ferocious by those considered prey. Dimitri opens his mouth to growl, the hot breath greeting Claude in the face. He feels the wetness of drool over his countenance, slick and warm as it rivers down the sides of his face. Vampire lips spread in welcome, eager to accept the werewolf’s offering of spit. He sticks his tongue out and moans when a wad of spit lands over his tongue, following the bend of it and slipping inside the orifice. He swallows it with no qualms, mouth hanging open as he does so Dimitri could see his diligent process.

His reward is an aggressive thrust, then another and another. All the ones that follow afterwards grinds his hip into paste. Claude’s legs twitched around Dimitri, raked all the way against his chest, enforced by massive hands at the underside of his thighs just so Claude could take him in deeper. “Nnnggh” The bed creaks, headboard colliding with the wall behind, and the wall, its surface crackles with every pounce. Much like Claude is feeling right now. He pants heavily now underneath the other. When Dimitri thrusts into him he does so in a way that has him grinding against his arousal, springing it to life with those short strokes. Claude’s tip gets wetter, his voice ringing louder the rougher he’s fucked into. 

“ _Dimitri_.” A bite to his own lower lip. He chews on it until his teeth skim past and run out of lip. “You make me feel so good.” Claude groans as he feels his end approaching. His arms come around the werewolf’s lower back, placing his fingers to the dimples, holding him close and flushed against his hole. He relishes feeling so small, the feeling of being fully enveloped by another body, it brings him back to the days when he was a mortal, when he had been vulnerable.

A laugh so giddy that it makes every parting moan flutter. “Cum.” A shudder, he begins to feel the swell of Dimitri’s cock. “Cum inside me.” He pleads borderlining on tears.

“Don't stop until you fill me.” Fill him until he’s stuffed and then some. He urges his partner on with a chant, begging for him to breed him in the weepiest of voices. Dimitri may not speak now, but he understands every obscenity Claude eludes to. 

He cries when Dimitri’s knot swells deep inside, locking them in place as they unleash their load onto one another. The warmth of the semen swarms him, satisfying his need as he feels the substance bubble at his insides. His chiseled abdomen grows soft with the abundance of semen, causing those sharp edges to become rounder. 

When his fingers roam through Dimitri’s fur he finds that it is damp with sweat. The werewolf, true to his kind, roars until the windows shatter. Claude does an appreciative hum as he’s marveled by such audible display of strength.

There’s no doubt that he is pleased, regardless of the fact, he wouldn’t mind going another round, but he understands that they cannot with their current predicament. Claude is always the first to come down from his high. It takes Dimitri just a little longer but he can wait, he knows Dimitri will fulfill his needs within the upcoming hours.

“Such a good boy.” The vampire comments, scratching at the werewolf’s ear. His beast leans into the touch, panting excitedly as those long nails satisfy a need his human self would not acknowledge. 

Come morning Dimitri will not remember but Claude will. He remembers every single one of their shared moments as he admires those ruffish features. 


End file.
